


Day 060

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [60]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 060

Denni and Samross had not let go of Devessa’s skirts since they had been marched from the alienage. The templars had shoved them in a cell with food, water, a piss bucket, and some blankets and seemingly forgot about them. 

Samross was only six, the youngest Devessa had ever heard of someone coming into their magic. Denni was fourteen but had barely been outside in the three years since she had manifested her magic. Both were young enough that their families had been able to convince the templars that the reason they had not reported their child’s magical abilities was due to the Qunari attack and the riots. An obvious lie Cullen had been willing to go along with. 

In Danessa’s case, twenty-two was a bit too old for that excuse and she worried what the templars might do to her sisters and father. It was likely she would never find out.

The morning after the raid, there were awoken by the sounds of metal boots on stone floors. Devessa supposed it was a sound she would be getting used to soon. Four armoured templars arrived to open their cell door.

“I am Sir Keran,” said the youngest looking one. “Please come with us. We are here to help you and we don’t mean you any harm. I know everything is scary right now but you can trust us.”

Fat chance of that, Deveessa thought. But she knew this would be a difficult tile for the children and tried to give them a reassuring smile. 

“Come along,” she said. “We’re going to go with the nice templars. They are going to take us to our new home.”

“I don’t want to go to a new home,” Samross cried. “I want to go back to my mommy and daddy!”

“Get him under control,” one of the older templars grumbled. “Before he attracts demons to himself.”

“He’s a child,” Devessa snapped. “He is scared and you shouting isn’t going to fix that.”

“He’s at risk of possession,” the templar replied. “You’re bellyaching isn’t going to change that.”

“Samross, look at me,” Devessa said taking the boy by the shoulders and looking into his eyes. “Everything is going to be OK. You just need to calm down and take a walk with us.”

“No!” The boy shrieked, fingers sparking with electricity. Denni was pressed up against the wall, pale as a sheet.

“Get reinforcements,” Keran said and another templar fled back the way they had come. 

Samross was past speech and was screaming uncontrollably, like a normal five-year-old. But mages were not allowed the luxury of normal and even Devessa was starting to worry the boy might become possessed. 

“Samross, listen to me,” she said. “You have to take a deep breath.” But the boy wasn’t listening. Devessa could barely hear her own voice over the noise. 

“If he doesn't calm down now we’ll have to perform the right in him before he loses complete control.”

“You will not sunder his mind,” Devessa shouted. “Not while I draw breath.”

As the templar reinforcements arrived and advanced on the elves, Devessa drew on her power and released a blast of energy from her mind knocking those nearest her back. It had the added effect of stunning Samross into silence. Keran, having resisted the spell drew his sword and stepped towards Devessa. She summoned energy to freeze the templar where he stood but something was wrong. All her energy dissipated before she could focus her magic. She had never faced a templar before and now understood why they were feared.

The only thing she could think to do was draw as much energy as she could and try to overcome the Templar’s abilities. She drew from the fade as much as she could and felt a surge of power. It was too much all at once and Devessa felt the rage she had for the templars explode from her chest and consume her utterly in flame. Then she was advancing in the templars burning, clawing and biting. She landed some good strikes but there were too many of them and she fell under their combined attack. The last thing she saw was Keran, expression sorrowful, bringing his sword down on her neck.


End file.
